A Chamada de um Amante - Short-Fic
by FerraraA
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Claire Thompson - Uma bibliotecária de dia, e de noite Bella vende sexo telefônico, atormenta os homens até o orgasmo através do telefone. Seu mundo se volta de cabeça para o ar por uma chamada telefônica que mudará sua vida.
1. Preview

**Nome:** A Chamada de um Amante

**Autora:** Claire Thompson

**Tipo:** Romance

**Censura:** +18

**Shipper:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo**: Uma bibliotecária de dia, e de noite Bella vende sexo telefônico, atormenta os homens até o orgasmo através do telefone. Seu mundo se volta de cabeça para o ar por uma chamada telefônica que mudará sua vida.

Edward Cullen ligou para a linha de sexo por uma brincadeira, e se sente cativado pela voz sensual. Com um domínio natural ele a empurra mais à frente que a uma simples conversa sexual, despojando que a mulher de verdade se dispa com sua escura e sensual percepção.

Edward instrui Bella sobre o romance erótico da submissão. Finalmente, ela enfrenta à última prova para satisfazer seu amante telefônico e experimenta de primeira mão sua promessa erótica.

* * *

**_Mais uma novidade para vocês!_**

**_Eba \o/_**

**_Bem, não vou me prolongar, pois não sou muito boa com palavras_**

**_Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem e comentem ;)_**


	2. Chapter I

**CAPITULO I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O telefone soou. Havia uns três segundos de pausa até que o serviço conectasse a chamada através dela.

_— Olá. Sou Bells. Estou aqui para seu prazer. O que posso fazer por você esta noite? _

O serviço já teria iluminado o nome, tomado a informação de seu cartão de crédito e começado há computar o tempo. O serviço transmitia a chamada a Bella ou a uma das outras deusas do sexo telefônico, que trabalharam em suas casas. Um homem no outro extremo da linha clareou a garganta nervosamente e disse:

_— Uh, olá Bells. Sou Mike._

_— Mike._ — ela ronronou. — _Que nome potente. E sua voz! Parece tão sexy! Estou tão quente só de ouvir sua voz, Mike._

_— Uh, o que está vestida?_ — Bella olhou para baixo, a si mesma, antes de reclinar-se em sua cadeira, uma grande poltrona reclinável de couro vermelho que ela tinha comprado por uma soma absurda, uma de suas extravagâncias.

Bella vivia uma emocionante vida sensual. Seu encanto carismático reduzia os homens como massa em suas mãos. Um olhar ardente para o homem de sua escolha era suficiente para fazê-lo cair de joelhos, pedindo para fazer amor com ela, para desfrutar de sua sensualidade, ocupando inclusive um pequeno pedaço de seu coração... Ao menos em suas fantasias.

Na vida real, Bella era uma garota sensível, cuja modéstia era genuína e beirava à insegurança. Ela tinha escolhido a carreira de bibliotecária precisamente para evitar situações nas quais as olhadas ardentes poderiam colocá-la em problemas. Seu modesto apartamento refletia sua sobriedade, uma singela entrada para o mundo, com sua praticidade, uma desagradável sala de janta com mesa e cadeiras, um sofá de segunda mão e baratos porta-retratos. Seu dormitório continha uma velha cômoda e uma cama de tamanho extragrande com um condensado, mas utilizável colchão e estantes do piso até o teto contra cada pedacinho de parede disponível. As prateleiras estavam cheias a transbordar de livros, todos e cada um muito folheados, seus lombos gretados e os cantos das páginas enrugadas onde ela tinha dobrado as pontas.

Bella não se dava conta ou não se preocupava de que seu ambiente fosse humilde e sem adornos. Enquanto ela tivesse seus livros, poderia deslizar-se a um mundo secreto, moldando a si mesma como a heroína nas histórias românticas de aventura histórica que especialmente gostava. Depois de um monótono dia deslizando-se silenciosamente através dos arquivos e prateleiras da biblioteca universitária em que trabalhava, Bella se deixava cair em sua preciosa poltrona de couro vermelho, deixando-se envolver na ligeira comodidade quando ela rapidamente se perdia entre os príncipes e os patifes, os castelos e as cavernas.

_— Estou tão satisfeita com sua pergunta, Mike, porque acabo de comprar este novo traje sexy e você é a primeira pessoa para o qual o estou exibindo._ — Bella olhou para baixo a sua cinza camiseta enrugada sobre as andrajosas calças curtas e tênis. — _Eu adoro a forma como ele faz mostrar meus seios grandes, Mike. É um negligé negro, mas é minúsculo, um pouquinho apertado, sabe? Meus mamilos estão duros agora, porque você está no telefone. Ah, e Mike…_ — ela baixou sua voz inclusive mais sedutoramente. — _Esqueci minhas calcinhas. Sou uma garota muito travessa! Alguém realmente deveria bater em meu traseiro nu, à carne viva. O faria por mim, Mike?_

_— OH sim, meu bem._ — respondeu Mike, um pouco sem fôlego. Fez uma pausa, esperando para ver que tipo de personalidade poderia aplicar ao ele disse: — _Sem calcinhas?_ — Claramente ele queria que ela continuasse falando. Às vezes eles gostavam de falar, para descrever em detalhe o que queriam fazer com ela, mas a maioria das vezes eles queriam ouvir sua voz. Eles necessitavam a alguém animado no outro extremo do telefone, acariciando seus frágeis egos e dizendo coisas sexys enquanto bombeavam seus membros, com a esperança de um breve momento de prazer, uns poucos minutos nos quais não se sentiam tão sozinhos.

Estava feliz de agradar. Não acreditava que os homens fossem repugnantes, em realidade não. Ela sentia muita compaixão por eles. Sabia o que era sentir-se sozinho. Bella não era uma mulher feia, de fato tinha um rosto doce e uma figura agradável. Mas de algum jeito a vida parecia ter passado por ela.

O título de biblioteconomia que recebeu de uma pequena universidade lhe permitiu conseguir um trabalho decente em uma grande universidade. Gostava de seu trabalho. Era tranquilo e pouco exigente. Adorava lidar com os livros, especialmente os velhos volumes pouco frequentes com seu fino, magro papel, às vezes com bordas douradas de ouro.

O trabalho só chegava até aqui na satisfação de uma moça e solitária de vinte e seis anos. Uma noite tranquila enquanto examinava atentamente um catálogo de livros românticos históricos, tentando decidir entre "Yvette apaixonada" ou "Os diários secretos de uma cortesã francesa", deparou-se com um anúncio em busca de mulheres com "vozes sexys". O anúncio afirmava que havia muito dinheiro para fazer um trabalho em casa que só requeria um telefone. Sentindo-se audaz, decidiu lhes fazer uma chamada.

Bella não estava segura de se sua voz se qualificava como "sexy", mas várias pessoas nos últimos anos lhe haviam dito que soava como Lauren Bacall nos velhos filmes de Humphrey Bogart. Ela tinha alugado alguns desses filmes antigos e se sentiu muito satisfeita de ser comparada com a bela estrela de cinema, embora ela acreditasse que a voz era em tudo o que chegava.

Seu interlocutor estava fazendo sons de grunhidos no outro extremo do telefone e Bella reagiu automaticamente, lhe dizendo que tão quente ele soava e quão grande ela sabia que estava seu pênis.

_—_ Oh_ amor, sim._ — ela murmurou, e acrescentando seus próprios gritos de fingido prazer a seus grunhidos.

Moveu-se através da série de chamadas, sua mente apenas em seu trabalho até que a meia-noite finalmente chegou. Estirando-se, suspirou na sala vazia. Teria sua xícara de chá de ervas, leria alguns capítulos de seu livro e ficaria adormecida. Só outra série de noites solitárias.

Até a noite que ele ligou.

_— Olá, Bells, como está esta noite?_ — Havia algo em sua voz que lhe chamou a atenção. Era ressoante, sexy, mas não estridente. Havia um timbre nela, uma qualidade que ela não podia definir bem, mas que definitivamente a fez sentar-se e escutar.

_— Estou bem, obrigada. E estou aqui para seu prazer. O que posso fazer para você esta noite?_ — Era uma boa compensação que gostasse da voz do cliente, mas este seguia sendo seu trabalho e ela devia ficar ao mesmo.

_— O que pode fazer por mim? Pode me falar, Bells. Só quero te ouvir falar. Eu gosto de sua voz. É como caramelo derretido. É como quente e úmido sexo._  
_Oh! Bella estava desconcertada, mas secretamente satisfeita. Era raro que os homens que usavam este serviço, dissessem algo mais pessoal que: Sim, querida. Isso, diga-me mais._

Começou seu argumento habitual:

_— Estou usando este lindo negligé. Negro e transparente. Meus mamilos estão muito duros por você. Estou molhada para você._

Ele a deixou ir por um momento sem responder. Bella estava acostumada a escutar algo no outro extremo, geralmente o som da respiração do homem cada vez mais pesada e mais rápida enquanto ele mesmo se bombeava até o orgasmo, usando a voz dela e suas palavras que o levavam até ali. Com o tempo começou a ficar nervosa, de repente nem sequer estava segura de que ele ainda estivesse na linha.

_— Hum._ — fez uma pausa e perguntou: — Desculpe você ainda está ai?

Uma risada suave, embora não desagradável.

_— Estou aqui. Só escutando sua linda voz. Não as palavras tolas. Perdoe-me, mas esse tipo de falatório simplesmente não funciona para mim. Sem ânimo de ofender, estou seguro que é muito boa no que faz._

Bella se sentiu ofendida. Se ele não estava neste tipo de coisas, por que tinha ligado para uma linha de sexo telefônico? Qual era o problema deste tipo? Ela começou a replicar, para defender sua "habilidade", mas ele a interrompeu com suavidade.

_— Por favor, me perdoe. Não era minha intenção te ferir. Só chamei o serviço por curiosidade, sem esperar escutar essa voz linda no outro extremo. Cativou-me. Pegou-me de guarda baixa._

Mas foi ela a que tinha sido surpreendida com a guarda baixa. Isto nunca tinha ocorrido, não em todos os meses que tinha estado brincando com os homens no telefone de pagamento. Este homem parecia querer algo dela. Algo distinto a um verbal sexo oral.

_— Uh, sinto muito._ — disse ela, sua voz registrando sua confusão. — _Realmente não sei o que é o que quer._

_— Suponho que eu gostaria de falar com você. Para falar com você. Realmente eu gostaria de saber seu nome. Seu nome real. Não esse tolo nome atribuído para deusa sexual. Quero algo mais que uma voz sem corpo no outro extremo do telefone. Eu adoraria um nome real que combine com essa voz. Meu nome é Edward._

Bella se sentiu ruborizar. Tomou um gole de água do copo junto a ela. Este homem estava tratando de experimentar com sua cabeça. Ele não queria sexo, queria acossá-la.

_— Sinto muito. Você deve estar confuso, senhor. Esta é uma linha 900. Não é uma linha de chat. Adeus_. — Desligou e imediatamente se arrependeu. Ele tinha parecido tão sexy! Por que tinha reagido tão rapidamente, desligando só porque lhe tinha perguntado seu nome?

Ela não teve tempo de pensar nisso porque o telefone soou de novo. Três rings e, continuando:

_— Olá, sou Bells. O que posso fazer por você?_

_— Estamos desconectados._

Era ele! Edward. Apesar de que só havia dito umas poucas palavras, não havia dúvida. A voz era tão sexy e no comando como sempre. Mas como poderia ter dado com ela outra vez? A atribuição era ao azar, com desvio de chamadas do serviço a quem estava livre. Não estava segura de exatamente quantas outras mulheres estavam na lista de nomes, mas estava razoavelmente segura de que as probabilidades de que ele consiga dar com ela em sua segunda chamada impossivelmente fossem altas.

Ela soltou.

_— Como me conseguiu?_

_— Oh, eu não a consegui ainda. Mas o farei, não tema._

Bella digeriu isso um momento e logo desligou o telefone de novo.

Quem era este tipo? Por que sua mão estava tremente? Estava sendo uma idiota. Ela estava perdendo tempo faturável por desligar a cada minuto.

O telefone soou de novo.

_— Olá, sou Bells._ — Esperou, esquecendo dizer o resto de sua ensaiada introdução. Desta vez foi alguém chamado Tyler. Sentiu-se aliviada e logo curiosamente desiludida. Enquanto ela entrava no automático, vocalizando as coisas sexys que Tyler queria ouvir, deu-se conta de quão estúpida tinha sido. É obvio que essa pessoa Edward podia localizá-la. Custava mais, mas as pessoas podiam marcar um número especial e pedir a uma garota em particular, se estivesse disponível.

Ela acabou com Tyler, olhando o relógio. Onze e vinte. Não lhe importaria se ninguém mais ligasse esta noite, mentiu para si mesma. Quando o telefone soou uns minutos mais tarde, ela saltou. Agarrando-o fortemente, disse:

_— Olá, sou Bells. Estou aqui para seu prazer. O que posso fazer por você esta noite?_

_— Pode deixar de desligar na minha cara. E pode me dizer seu nome._

Bella respirou fundo. Alguém no outro extremo do telefone estava interessado nela! Não em Bells, "a deusa do sexo", mas sim em Bella, a garota com a voz como… o que havia dito ele? Caramelo e sexo? Algo parecido.

Bella fechou os olhos, imaginando-se por um instante que ela era Angelique, uma de seus personagens favoritos, capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa que viesse em seu caminho. Esta era uma aventura! Por que ia desligar outra vez? Estava se comportando como uma menina tola. Estava sendo grosseira! E qual era o risco?

Ele não sabia onde vivia nem quem era. Quão único tinha era um número 900. E ele soava sexy. Ao menos, era diferente dos habituais medíocres fogosos com suas mãos em suas calças.

_— Edward? O que posso fazer por você, sexy? Quer saber como estou vestida?_

_— Não, obrigado. Você só mentiria._ — Ela apertou os lábios, sorrindo levemente. Os meninos estavam acostumados a estar muito desejosos de acreditar em qualquer história que os ajudasse com sua mão. Entendia-se que o que ela estava vendendo era uma fantasia.

_— Bom, certo, o que posso fazer por você, então? Diga-me sua mais secreta fantasia._

_— Eu prefiro escutar a sua._ — Ah, ela estava de volta em terreno familiar. Ele poderia ter uma voz sexy, mas era como os outros, depois de tudo. Bella começou a lhe falar de seu grande membro e como ela queria cavalgá-lo como a um garanhão até que a fizesse gritar de prazer.

_— Shh, para com isso. Silêncio._ — Interrompeu-a Edward. — _Não me diga o que pensa que quero escutar. Diga-me a verdade. Confia em mim._ — Sua voz era suave, calmante, como se estivesse falando com uma menina que necessitava consolo. Bella novamente foi tomada por surpresa, despojada de seu passo longo. Quem era este homem?

Tentou de novo para lhe dizer uma de suas fantasias masculinas padrão, mas ele a deteve.

_— Vou ligar para você na segunda-feira. Esse é seu seguinte turno, não?_ — Como sabia tanto dela? — _Isto é o que quero Bells. Quero seu nome verdadeiro, mas estou disposto a esperar até que esteja pronta para compartilhar isso. Entendo sua reticência. Sua necessidade de me manter a distância. Assim aqui está o que peço. Quero que esteja disposta a compartilhar, honestamente, suas próprias fantasias secretas. Não as que você pensa que quero escutar. Não o habitual: "Oh meu bem, seu membro é tão grande, foda-me, foda-me!" Eu não necessito isso de você._

Bella se aferrou ao telefone quando Edward continuou:

_— Ligarei para você na segunda-feira e te darei às duas horas inteiras, como petição especial, sem tempo de inatividade. Mas quero que seja honesta. Que seja real. Isso é o que me excita. Honestidade. Quero chegar detrás dessa sua linda voz. Por agora, boa noite._

**. . .**

Pensou nele todo o fim de semana. Duas horas inteiras de tempo como solicitude especial! Isso ia lhe custar um bocado! O que queria dela? Bella o tiraria de sua mente durante horas sem parar, mas ele penetrava de novo sem ser convidado, sua baixa, persuasiva voz derretendo-a como a manteiga por cima de sua imaginação.

A segunda-feira de noite finalmente chegou. Bella se sentia como se estivesse indo a um encontro, pelo amor de Deus! Sentia-se um pouco ridícula. Não era como se pudesse vê-la! Entretanto, por alguma razão, esta noite tinha decidido deixar seu cabelo solto em lugar de puxá-lo para trás em um absurdo rabo-de-cavalo como ela habitualmente fazia depois de uma ducha. Usava uma camisola curta de algodão. Não era exatamente um negligé, ela não tinha nada próprio como o estilo, mas não era uma camiseta qualquer. Ficou olhando o telefone, desejando que soasse. Estava começando a sentir-se mais que um pouco ridícula.

Dois minutos depois das dez. O som metálico do timbre a assustou e Bella saltou. Pegou o auricular e disse um pouco mais ofegantemente do que pretendia:

_— Sou Bells. Estou aqui para seu prazer._

_— Boa noite. Estive pensando em você._

Era Edward, sem lugar a dúvidas. Bella conteve o fôlego e soltou o ar lentamente. Por que estava atuando como uma menina? Ela era Bells, a "deusa do sexo"! Sorrindo, disse em um tom que esperava que soasse seguro, mas ainda sexy.

_— Boa noite para você, Edward. O que posso fazer para você esta noite?_

_— Bom, direi. Estive pensando nisso e decidi que não há razão para que você se justifique comigo se eu não estiver disposto a me justificar com você._

Bella assentiu com a cabeça como se pudesse vê-la. Ela estava escutando atentamente, perguntando-se aonde ia isto. Não importa aonde ia, seu lado prático silenciosamente raciocinou, ela estava ganhando um pagamento e meio devido a uma petição especial de chamada telefônica assim que o menos que podia fazer era manter ao tipo na linha!

_— Isso tem sentido._ — disse ela, com a esperança de estendê-lo.

_— Pensei que estaria de acordo. Como lhe disse, meu nome é Edward. Esse é meu verdadeiro nome. Edward Cullen. Nunca liguei para uma linha de sexo por telefone, embora você não possa acreditar. Liguei para este só por diversão, para ver como era. Impactou-me do primeiro momento. Não foi o que disse o que me atraiu. Foi como o disse. Foi sua voz, e algo mais. Algo…_ — fez uma pausa, como se pensasse na melhor maneira de dizê-lo. — _Algo vulnerável. Sei que levo um momento para seguir com a sequência de comandos masturbatórios e te peço desculpas por não ser tão... né… receptivo como você talvez esteja acostumada. Para falar a verdade, só queria ouvi-la falar. Apaixonei-me por sua voz. É sua voz a que está colocada debaixo de minha pele. Eu gostaria de ter um nome para relacionar com ela._

_— É Bella_. — sussurrou inclusive antes que ela se desse conta de que as palavras deslizaram de seus lábios.

_— Bella._ — Parecia saborear a palavra, como se estivesse provando-a em sua língua Bella disse de novo — _Obrigado. Obrigado por confiar em mim com seu nome. Trato de dizer isso._

Bella sorriu, sentindo prazer, mas confusa. Quem demônios era esse homem que ligava para linhas de sexo por capricho, só para escutar a voz de alguém?

_— Bom, hum, Edward. Sinto-me um pouco estranha sobre isto. Eu nunca falei com um homem neste serviço por telefone com meu nome. Isto provavelmente vá contra as normas, por exemplo, ou algo assim. Não sei._

_ —Oh, não se preocupe. Eles estão felizes, sempre e quando o estiverem carregando na conta de meu cartão MasterCard, estou seguro_. — Ele ria com facilidade e Bella de repente esteve segura que o dinheiro não importava absolutamente a ele. A diferença da maioria dos homens que ligavam desejosos de aproveitar ao máximo seus dólares gozando o mais breve possível, Edward parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo.

Bella não queria desligar, mas honestamente não sabia o que dizer. Edward continuou:

_— Sabia que algumas tribos nativas americanas acreditavam que se alguém lhes dizia seu nome real, eles lhe pertenciam? Eles não compartilham seus nomes reais com ninguém mais que com seus familiares mais próximos._

Bella se moveu, não estava segura se este conhecimento a deixou cômoda ou nervosa.

Como se notasse seu estado de ânimo, Edward adicionou com um sorriso.

_— Relaxe, Bella. Não vou roubar sua alma. Só quero falar. Por que não me conta sobre você? Como se meteu nesta linha para trabalhar?_

Bella fez uma pausa e decidiu então, que diabos, se ele só queria falar, e não ter jogos sexuais, por que não ia ela ser complacente? Tratava-se de um dinheiro fácil, não havia dúvidas a respeito. Acomodando-se em sua cadeira ela respondeu:

_— Bom, vi-o em um anúncio. Parecia uma boa maneira de fazer alguns dólares adicionais. Não há risco e é legal. E o posso fazer de casa._

_— O que faz durante o dia?_

_— Sou bibliotecária_. — A verdade se deslizou para fora antes que ela pensasse em uma mentira. Mas por que mentir? Ela nunca se encontraria com este tipo. Ele nunca iria a sua biblioteca e a espreitaria.

_— Uau._ — comentou entusiasmado Edward. —_ Isso é genial! Uma bibliotecária. Posso vê-la como uma. Tímida e modesta de dia, o cabelo recolhido, o rosto afetado atrás dos óculos. Mas de noite…_ — fez uma pausa, como se o visualizasse. —_ De noite, transforma-se na deusa do sexo telefônico, o cabelo selvagem, os seios nus derramando da renda negra, os lábios vermelhos de batom, os olhos brilhantes de luxúria._ — riu em voz baixa.

Bella ofegou um pouco. Suas palavras foram tão invocadoras! Não estava acostumada a estar no extremo receptor das palavras sexys de alguém. E ele havia descrito seu personagem de dia com toda precisão, pensou com certo desgosto.

Ele se entusiasmou.

_— Suponho que não está acostumada a escutar muito mais que grunhidos e gemidos do homem no outro lado, não é?_

_— Bom…_ — começou. — _Estão interessados em Bells. Nem sequer realmente em Bells, mas sim no que Bells pode fazer por eles. Eles querem que Bells os ajude a fazer uma masturbação para que possam ir dormir ou o que seja que façam depois de desligar._

_— Não está acostumada a que alguém realmente queira saber de você, Bella. A respeito do que a move, o que te excita. O que está disposta a fazer por um homem estranho que pensa que sua voz é tão boa de foder._

Bella se encontrou repentinamente sem fôlego. Quem era este tipo? Entretanto, não podia negar que o que estava dizendo era curiosamente emocionante. Gostava de estar escutando que sua voz era boa de foder, embora tivesse ruborizado em dez cores de vermelho diferentes se alguém lhe houvesse dito realmente isso na cara. Ela teria se afastado, sua expressão conservadora e afetada. Ela de repente sentiu-se como uma garota de vinte e seis comportando-se como uma mulher de sessenta e cinco anos. Atuava como uma solteirona no trabalho e não era muito diferente em casa sozinha, metida em sua poltrona vermelha, envolta em flanela, com a cabeça enterrada em seus livros.

Em sua defesa, isto era fácil de fazer. Trabalhava principalmente com as mulheres de idade em seu trabalho, e a natureza de seu trabalho era tranquila e introspectiva. Estantes de livros, ajudando ao cliente ocasional a encontrar um livro de referência, comprovando o estado dos livros que tinham sido devolvidos, catalogando os livros novos e encontrando espaço para eles. Era um trabalho tranquilo, mas enfrenta-o, disse a si mesma, era um trabalho de anciã. E enquanto sua vida de fantasia era abundante, sua vida real era tão seca e aborrecida como um pergaminho antigo, com pouco de sua própria experiência para completar a página.

Edward a tirou de seu devaneio.

_— Quero saber de você, Bella. Prometi às duas horas inteiras. Mas só se você estiver de acordo em ser honesta. E aberta. Quer compartilhar algo comigo, Bella?_

Bella mordeu o lábio. Uma parte dela esteve tentada a desligar outra vez. Por que ele queria conhecer uma mulher que trabalhava para um serviço de sexo telefônico? Não poderia o homem conseguir um encontro? Pesaria duzentos quilogramas e se pareceria como o monstro do Tylerenstein?

Mas outra parte dela, a parte solitária, não queria desligar. Seja o que fosse isso, por qualquer razão, ele queria contatar com ela! Com ela, com Bella, com a pessoa real. E talvez precisamente porque era um estranho no telefone, ela se sentia o suficientemente livre para abrir-se a este homem.

_— Bom, suponho que está bem._ — disse em voz alta. — _O que quer saber?_

Perguntou-lhe coisas simples como a primeira noite. O que gostava de comer, com que filmes desfrutava, os livros que lia. Perguntou-lhe se tinha um mascote, se gostava de seu trabalho, o que fazia para divertir-se. Escutou com atenção a todas suas respostas, fazendo algumas perguntas, além disso, que deixava claro que estava prestando atenção e por alguma razão se interessava. Em vez de denegrir seu amor pelos livros românticos, parecia deleitar-se com suas divertidas e sugestivas descrições dos argumentos. Inclusive pediu que lhe recomendasse alguns de seus contos favoritos para poder lê-los também.

Finalmente encontrou a si mesma falando sobre sua solitária infância, a morte de sua mãe quando ela só tinha nove anos, seu reservado e retraído pai, seus próprios sentimentos de isolamento e solidão na escola. Era tão fácil falar com ele, mais tarde se deu conta de que havia dito mais a ele em duas horas do que tinha falado em uma semana. Contou-lhe histórias dele mesmo, retalhos de sua vida que lhe deu vontade de saber mais.

Quando eles desligaram na realidade eram uns minutos passados a meia-noite!

Bella descobriu que não lhe importava haver-se passado do tempo atribuído. Tinha sido muito divertido! Em lugar da habitual monotonia de escutar aos homens grunhindo e respirando enquanto ela falava até seu orgasmo, ela acabava de passar umas muito agradáveis duas horas falando com alguém que realmente parecia se com importar tudo a respeito dela mesma!

Bella estava na cama essa noite, com a mão em suas calcinhas, pensando no homem que dizia chamar-se Edward. Não tinha ideia de como era ou que idade tinha, mas devido à cuidadosa e amistosa atenção que tinha posto nela toda a noite, ela sentiu uma estranha conexão com ele. Deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, imaginando a alguém alto e bonito inclinando-se para beijá-la enquanto ela acariciava sua vagina, sentindo o doce calor do prazer que seus dedos lhe brindavam.

_— Edward._ — sussurrou, com os dedos agora girando rapidamente sobre sua tensa vagina. Sentiu o tremor iminente do orgasmo, o pequeno estremecimento quando se arqueou para sua mão, empurrando os quadris para diante. — _Edward._ — disse suspirando enquanto conciliava o sono e dormia satisfeita.

* * *

_**Olá novamente! 1º Capitulo postado agora já podem comentar o que acharam Kkk**_

_**A partir de semana que vem essa história será postada na terça-feira.**_

_**Bem, é isso!**_

_**Até então :)**_


	3. Chapter II

**CAPITULO II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella parecia não poder ficar quieta. Carmen, que trabalhava junto a ela atrás do escritório durante as manhãs, remarcou com desaprovação.

— _Senhorita, está agindo como se tivesse formigas nas calças! O que te aconteceu ultimamente?_

Bella se ruborizou.

— _Acredito que talvez esteja um pouco inquieta porque é primavera lá fora e nós estamos presas aqui. _— Isso era suficientemente certo. O sol estava brilhando através das grossas placas de vidro das janelas do antigo edifício e o céu se via tão azul como os ovos Robin. Era abril em Houston. Uma pequena janela da primavera se abriu antes da aparição do interminável mormaço do verão.

— _Bom, não é próprio de você. Sempre admirei quão quieta é para uma moça. Nem frívola nem cheia de si mesma como a maioria das meninas de hoje. E o que fez a seu rosto?_

Bella não respondeu enquanto timidamente tocou a bochecha maquiada. Durante as conversações, depois que Bella tinha acreditado que de fato ela usava seu cabelo para trás no trabalho e não se incomodava com seu rosto, Edward lhe tinha sugerido que poderia tratar com um pouco de maquiagem como um experimento.

— _Só um pouco de rubor, um pouco de batom. E inclusive deixar seu cabelo solto às vezes. Só por diversão, para estar diferente._

Ela tinha pensado nisso e decidiu que tinha razão! Por que não ia fazer ela mesma ver-se mais bonita? Inclusive se ninguém se desse conta, poderia ser divertido, como ele disse. E, disse a si mesma, faria-o por ele. Esse pensamento lhe deu uma sensação de calor.

Então a prática Bella retornou. Tola, ela se repreendeu. Edward era só uma voz, uma voz de longa distância que pagava por seus serviços. Ela era Bella, a aborrecida, desalinhada bibliotecária, que nenhum homem olharia duas vezes a menos que necessitasse uma guia através das prateleiras. Por que tinha se incomodado com a maquiagem? Suas lentes a ocultava de todos os modos. A quem ela ia enganar?

Ocupou-se classificando livros sobre seu carrinho, enquanto pensava no que Carmen havia dito. Não só o fato de que ela estivesse nervosa hoje, que o estava, mas também o tranquila que era ela em comparação com outras mulheres jovens. Talvez isso fosse o que estava mal com ela! Sentava-se quieta e em silêncio enquanto o mundo passava a seu lado!

Depois de um momento, sorriu para si, ela tinha um segredo! Tinha um homem em casa! Bom, está bem, ele não estava em casa, mas ele estava no telefone durante duas horas na segunda-feira e outras duas na quarta-feira. Ele tinha compartilhado uma série de coisas sobre sua própria vida. Tinha trinta e dois anos e trabalhava em investimentos bancários em Los Angeles. Vivia sozinho, à exceção de seu cão Molly. Tinha vivido com uma mulher durante seis anos, mas tinham se separado. Não estava saindo com alguém na atualidade. Ela tinha a impressão de que era um solitário, como ela. Isto provocou sua atitude cordial para ele e que confiasse mais nele. Sentia-se a vontade com ele, mas também muito excitada por ele.

E ele estaria ligando para ela outra vez esta noite! Ela desejou que não tivesse que esperar por suas chamadas. Que não se limitassem a seu horário de trabalho. De repente lhe ocorreu e se perguntou por que não lhe tinha ocorrido antes, que podia dar seu número real. O número de sua casa em lugar de fazê-lo ligar através do serviço. Isto lhe economizaria bastante! Então poderiam falar mais frequentemente. E ele não teria que comprar seu tempo, pagando a ela, por assim dizê-lo.

De repente se deteve, com os braços cheios de livros, oculta nas altas prateleiras da seção de não ficção. E se não quisesse ligar o número de sua casa? E se era parte de algum excêntrico jogo que ele jogava e que gostava de pagar para escutar a alguma pobre moça falar a respeito de sua triste vida?

Não. Não seu Edward. Seu Edward. Que estúpida! Tinha passado só umas poucas horas por telefone com o homem e aí estava ela pensando nele como "seu" Edward. Ela riu e se deu conta de que riu em voz alta. Um homem de pé abaixo da fila a olhou e ela se ruborizou, dando-lhe as costas.

**. . .**

Sexta-feira, as dez chegaram por fim. Bella estava preparada, seu castanho cabelo brilhante, caindo em ondas recém-lavadas ao redor de seu rosto. Ela vestia uma nova camisola que tinha comprado a princípios dessa semana, não admitindo para si mesma que era para o Edward. Usava uma maquiagem fresca, só um pouco, porque a fazia sentir sexy. Ela sabia que isso era estúpido, já que cada um se sentava em suas casas, separados por milhares de quilômetros. Mas se sentia especial desta maneira. Ela queria reconhecê-lo, sentia-se sexy.

Só tinha passado um minuto das dez quando soou o telefone e Bella o agarrou, seu coração emocionado quando ela disse:

— _Olá? Edward?_

— _O que? Um isto não é, as deusas do sexo? _— Um completamente diferente homem, sua voz aguda com confusão, estava na linha. Com uma sensação de afundamento Bella se deu conta de que um cliente que ligava habitualmente a tinha conseguido no lugar de Edward! Com uma manobra que lhe fez obter forças pôde despedi-lo, Bella brandamente colocou o telefone na base, cortando ao pobre homem na metade da gagueira.

O telefone soou de novo três minutos mais tarde e desta vez Bella só disse:

— _Olá? Posso ajudá-lo?_ — Sua voz foi cuidadosa e neutra.

— _Bella _— Seu doce e sexy voz estava em seu ouvido e Bella realmente suspirou com alívio.

— _Edward!_ — Exclamou. — _Chegou tarde!_

Edward pôs-se a rir.

— _Assim é! Mas você tem a culpa, senhorita! Sua linha estava ocupada. O serviço me perguntou se eu gostaria de outra deusa do sexo dado que Bells estava contratada, mas eu os disse que esperaria._

Enquanto falavam, as brincadeiras eram fáceis e relaxadas. Desta vez Edward se mudou a um território mais pessoal, perguntando a Bella sobre suas primeiras experiências sexuais e como era sua vida sexual agora. Em vez de ofender-se e só sentir-se um pouco envergonhada, Bella lhe confessou a respeito de sua limitada experiência. Ela se sentia segura com Edward. Ele não parecia julgá-la ou pensar que era uma dissimulada ou irremediavelmente antiquada.

Ela admitiu que não tinha tido muitos encontros e que o sexo neste ponto tinha sido menos que excitante para ela. Edward confiou em Bella também, lhe contando um pouco sobre sua última relação séria, admitindo que ainda tinha que encontrar a única. A garota que faria seu coração pulsar quando pensasse nela. A garota que estaria disposta a submeter-se a seus sonhos e desejos. Tratava-se de uma estranha maneira de expressar as coisas, Bella não se deu conta disso. Ela escutava atentamente cada uma de suas palavras, fascinada e um pouco apaixonada.

Edward lhe contava com certo detalhe sobre sua mulher ideal. Ela deveria ser aberta e honesta, como Bella. Ela não teria que ter experiência sexual, mas deveria estar disposta a confiar em seu amante. Ela deveria ser aventureira, disposta a provar coisas novas, embora parecessem estranhas ou diferentes. Ela deveria aceitar que seu amante tomasse o controle. Ele estaria a cargo, sexualmente falando, e ela deveria submeter-se a suas petições.

Mas isso não seria uma rua de sentido único, assegurou a ela. Se encontrasse uma mulher como esta, ele a apreciaria. Ele a amaria tão completamente que sempre se sentiria segura e adorada. Esta mulher, se alguma vez pudesse encontrá-la, deleitar-se-ia com sua sensualidade. Ela conheceria sua capacidade para deixar louco a qualquer homem com seus encantos. Mas ela decidiria entregar-se só a ele.

Bella se sentiu estranha quando Edward compartilhou este retrato íntimo de sua mulher ideal. Sentia-se quente e desejou de repente ter um refresco em lugar da morna xícara de chá de ervas a seu lado. Seus mamilos lhe doíam e se deu conta que estavam eretos, empurrando para fora quando ela olhou abaixo. Tocou-os brevemente através de sua camisola, beliscando-os ligeiramente. Seu coração se sentia constrangido e tinha problemas para encher seus pulmões.

Deu-se conta com uma pequena secreta emoção que ela queria ser essa mulher. Sua amante ideal. E, entretanto, só levemente compreendeu o que ele estava dizendo. As palavras e conceitos eram novos, mas uma parte dela, uma secreta e ainda inexplorada parte, aferrou-se a suas palavras com um silencioso sim! Essa sua parte estava ansiosa, sedenta, por qualquer coisa que ele estivesse oferecendo.

Às duas horas terminaram muito rápido e quando Edward começou a falar de quando podia chamá-la de novo, Bella o interrompeu:

— _Ouça Edward. A respeito disso. Estava me perguntando… _— Fez uma pausa, de repente insegura de si mesma. E se mergulhou. — _Eu estava pensando. Não há nenhuma razão para que tenhamos que falar assim. Quero dizer, não me importaria se quiser me ligar diretamente. Já sabe, não através do serviço._

Ela esperou. Depois de um momento, Edward disse:

— _Eu gostaria de te ligar diretamente. Mas, Bella, se fizer isso, as regras mudam._

— _As regras?_ — Bella sentiu um apertão estranho em seu ventre.

— _Sim. Significa que isto está se convertendo a nosso redor, Bella. Significa que quero que para você signifique mais que uma boa forma de ganhar dinheiro extra. É isso o que significa Bella?_

— _Sim. _— sussurrou, sentindo-se ruborizada, contente de que ele não podia vê-la. —_ Oh, sim!_

— _Isso me faz feliz, Bella. Mas você deve saber que se fizermos isto, eu vou querer mais de você._

— _Mais?_ — Bella repetiu em um sussurro.

— _Sim. Eu quero passar ao nível seguinte contigo. Está disposta a fazer isso? Pronta para fazer isso?_

Bella não sabia o que era o seguinte nível. Ao menos, ela haveria dito que não, se lhe tivesse perguntado. Mas em seu intestino, ela sabia. Tinha estado sempre ali, atrás do começo gentil, detrás da risada fácil.

— _Sim. Estou disposta. Eu quero. _— Sua voz era apenas um pouco mais que um sussurro e se encontrou que estava apertando o receptor, com os nódulos brancos.

— _Respondeu rapidamente, Bella. Muito rápido talvez. Antes que me dê o número de sua casa, quero que esteja segura. Quero que entenda as regras._

Bella se sentiu repreendida e logo envergonhada. Ela tinha sido rápida de acordo a qualquer seja o novo jogo que estavam jogando sem nenhuma ideia real do que significava. Estava bastante segura de que tinha a ver com o sexo, depois de tudo, estavam em uma linha de sexo 900 neste mesmo momento. A tensão sexual entre ambos era inegável. Ela tinha compartilhado detalhes íntimos sobre sua vida sexual ou falta dela com este homem. Agora esperava tensa, confusa.

— _Bella. Quero te ensinar. Sobre si mesma. Sexualmente._

Bella não respondeu, a menos que uma brusca inalação possa considerar uma resposta. Edward continuou, com voz suave e baixa.

— _Falamos um pouco sobre nosso passado, nossas experiências sexuais e sei que a sua foi pouca, mas não é limitada._

O fato era que ela não era virgem e tinha tido relações sexuais, como ela havia delicadamente dito, com dois namorados diferentes. O sexo tinha estado bem, mas a terra certamente não se moveu. De fato, se fosse honesta, a segunda relação tinha sido uma espécie de desastre. Não confiou isto a Edward, realmente nunca o tinha contado a ninguém, mas tinha sido humilhada pelo homem, que ao final, rompeu com ela.

Ela não o tinha amado e não lhe tinha quebrado o coração, embora talvez o tivesse arranhado um pouco. Inclusive agora, um ano e meio mais tarde, ela ainda levava uma vergonha secreta, uma ferida que nunca se curou devido ao frio trato para com ela. Entre as muitas humilhações de menor importância que tinha agasalhado sobre ela, lhe havia dito que ela tinha mau cheiro e sempre insistia em que tomassem banho justo antes do sexo. Mais tarde lhe disse que todas as mulheres fediam, não havia nada que fazer a respeito. Era seu destino e o destino de muitos dos homens era suportá-lo.

Isso foi um escasso consolo para uma mulher que já estava muito insegura sobre seu próprio corpo e sua sexualidade. Embora ela soubesse que era cruel e seus comentários não tinham nenhuma base na realidade, uma parte dela acreditou na sua repulsão e a levou a fechar-se um pouco mais.

Embora rara vez tivesse tido encontros após, Bella conservava o silencioso desejo sexual pelo toque de um amante na noite. Mas ela tinha encontrado mais prazer em sua própria mão que com os homens. Certamente que era mais seguro que arriscar-se a outro arranhão a seu coração.

Edward, é óbvio, não tinha nem ideia do que acontecia na mente do Bella como ele disse.

— _Tenho esta intuição sobre você, Bella. Mencionei uma vez uma atraente qualidade, sua vulnerabilidade. Eu adoro sua vontade de explorar honestamente seus sentimentos. Vou ser franco agora e espero que não se ofenda. Vou dizer diretamente o que quero de você, Bella. Isto não é fazer ou desfazer um trato nem nada como isso. Ainda falaremos como amigos, se isto não for para você. Mas tenho uma sensação, se for confiar em mim, que eu posso ajudá-la a aprender coisas maravilhosas a respeito de si mesma. Aprenderá o que é se submeter a seu amante, brindar a si mesma por completo._

Edward fez uma pausa, mas Bella simplesmente ficou sentada, escutando. Seu coração corria a toda pressa. Ela não se sentia capaz de falar nesse preciso momento, mas era todo ouvidos. Ele continuou:

— _Quero ensiná-la sobre si mesma. Sobre seu corpo, sobre seus desejos. Quero aprender com você sobre do que é capaz quando for sexual e sensual. Quero levá-la a uma viagem de exploração sexual, só você e eu. O que isto significa é que vou levá-la através de uma série de exercícios sexuais. À medida que avance comigo, minhas exigências serão cada vez maiores e suas experiências mais intensas. Apesar de tudo, sempre pode dizer não em qualquer ponto. E eu estarei ali para você, a cada passado do caminho, te guiando._

Fez uma pausa, sua voz ainda tranquila embora Bella detectasse um silencioso desejo debaixo de suas palavras.

— _É como uma flor, Bella. Como uma flor de estufa gloriosa que nunca ficou no ambiente adequado para abrir-se e revelar seu exuberante florescer. Quero te ajudar a florescer, garota doce._ — No silêncio que seguiu, acrescentou: — _Quer vir comigo, Bella? Aceitará esta aventura? _

Bella segurou o telefone longe da cabeça por um momento, olhando para o receptor como se tratasse de uma coisa animada. A mão lhe tremia ligeiramente quando aproximou o telefone novamente a sua orelha. Deu-se conta de que não estava segura em estar de acordo, mas seu corpo estava quente, o sangue palpitava acaloradamente por suas veias. Sua vagina estava úmida e ela se moveu, pressionando suas coxas juntas, sentindo sua necessidade.

— _Sim. _— sussurrou.

* * *

**_Oi meu povo! Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de vocês! Quero agradecer, além dos que favoritaram a história, a aqueles que deixaram seu alo: A Mila Cullen, Bells Cullen, annacaroll, AndrezzaF, Christye-Lupin, Debora Mel e Yasmin Carolline!_**

**_Bem, o que acharam da proposta do Edward?! Se preparem que agora sim começa a ficar hot ;)_**

**_Até amanhã povo e FELIZ ANO NOVO!_**


	4. Chapter III

**CAPITULO III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Na sábado foi um dia ocupado quando Bella fez a limpeza de sua casa e as compras. No supermercado encontrou um tubo de lubrificante pessoal, um pacote de cordas de nylon, um pacote de broches para a roupa e uma régua de madeira como ele tinha indicado.

Essa noite o telefone soou.

— _Olá? _

— _Bella. _— Seu coração deu um tombo. O simples fato de escutar sua voz, baixa e segura, fez seu coração pulsar com força. Esta noite era à noite! A primeira noite de seu novo jogo. Seus jogos sexuais, ela pensou com um estremecimento, ainda sem poder acreditar que tinha estado de acordo com isto.

— _Olá, Edward._

— _Como está, garota doce?_

— _Oh, estou bem, obrigada._ — gostava que ele a chamasse doce. Relaxou-se na poltrona vermelha, suavizando distraidamente o braço de couro com seus dedos.

— _Está vestida como combinamos?_

— _Sim. _

— _Conte-me._

Assim que ele era como todos os outros, pensou, sorrindo. Ela baixou o olhar para si mesma.

— _Estou usando uma camiseta como você disse. Branca. Sem sutiã. E uma saia de cor negra. _

— _E? _

— _Oh. _— Ela se ruborizou. — _Um, calcinhas e sapatos. _

— _Saltos? _

— _Sim. _—Bella estendeu uma perna, admirando como as sandálias brancas de oito centímetros de salto que tinha comprado faziam que suas pernas se vissem mais longas e contornadas. Seu armário continha sapatos cômodos, nunca com um salto. Uma bibliotecária ficava parada muito tempo e as solas de borracha eram essenciais. Mas os saltos altos a faziam se sentir sexy.

— _Bem. Tem um pouco de vinho? _— Ele tinha sugerido que tivesse uma taça de seu vinho favorito junto a sua cadeira em lugar do habitual chá de ervas. Disse-lhe que teria um copo ele também ao lado de sua cadeira. Eles brindariam por sua nova relação.

— _Sim. Um merlot. Eu já tomei uma taça. _— Ela riu e levantou a segunda taça, bebendo um gole saudável. Bella não estava acostumado a beber, mas gostava do vinho, especialmente o vermelho.

— _Um brinde_. — disse Edward. — _Por nós. Então, está preparada?_

— _Eu-eu acredito que sim. _— disse Bella, apoiando a taça, movendo-se nervosamente em seu assento.

— _Agora recorda Bella. Tem que me obedecer sem questionamentos. Quero que faça exatamente o que te digo e não quero nenhuma palavra de protesto. Não tem que ser tímida comigo. Entende?_

— _Sim._ — sussurrou ela, ansiosa agora para começar.

— _Aperte seus seios para mim. _— Bella o fez, levantando-os ligeiramente, desejando como sempre que fossem maiores_. — Faça rodar os mamilos, ponha-os duros para mim. _—Bella obedeceu, beliscando a ponta, sentindo a força do desejo quando seus mamilos se alargaram através do fino tecido de algodão da camiseta. Já estava respirando com dificuldade e se sentiu atordoada pelo vinho.

— _Recoste-se e separa as pernas. Ponha sua mão sobre sua vagina. Sobre as calcinhas. Estão molhadas?_

— _Estão úmidas. _— Ela não queria falar, sentia vergonha, mas sabia que ele esperava respostas a suas perguntas e estava decidida a obedecer.

— _Deslize um dedo dentro de suas calcinhas. Toca sua vagina. Pressiona um dedo dentro de você. Está molhada?_

— _Sim. _— Um sussurro.

— _Abre mais as pernas. Puxe as calcinhas para um lado com uma mão e brinque consigo mesma para mim. Não goze. Só brinque um pouco com você. Não tente ficar em silêncio, é só entre você e eu._

Uma parte de Bella se surpreendeu. Impressionada por que ele podia tão diretamente lhe dizer o que fazer e surpreendida de si mesma porque o estava fazendo! Mas parte dela estremeceu quando afastou o tecido sedoso e encontrou seu centro. Estava quente e molhado, quando pressionou um dedo dentro dele. Ela gemeu em voz baixa e depois suspirou.

Depois de uns momentos ele disse:

— _Deixa de se tocar. _— Ela obedeceu à contra gosto, tirando seus úmidos dedos das calcinhas, seus clitóris palpitante de desejo. —_ Tire sua camiseta e a saia. Quero você só em suas calcinhas e saltos._

Bella obedeceu, sentindo-se incrivelmente sexy ao fazê-lo, jogando o cabelo para trás depois que ela tirou a parte superior, liberando seus seios túrgidos. Os mamilos estavam eretos e de cor rosada escura. Desabotoou a saia, deixando-a cair ao chão pela cadeira. O couro era fresco contra sua pele nua.

Ela tomou outro longo gole de vinho e se reclinou, segurando o telefone na orelha, ansiosa de seu seguinte comando.

— _Bella. Tem a régua?_

Bella olhou à bandeja de elementos que tinha colocado ao lado de sua cadeira como ele tinha indicado. Levantou a régua de madeira, perguntando-se o que tinha em mente.

— _Golpeia seu seio direito com ela. Levemente._

— _O que? _— Tinha ouvido bem? Golpear a si mesma?

— _Sim, você me ouviu. Bella, a dor pode ser erótica. Não uma terrível dor, só uma luz dolorosa. É parte de uma sequencia de sensações. Pode deixá-la em um diferente estado de ânimo. Um estado de ânimo mais intenso poder-se-ia dizer. Recorda, confia em mim. Só tenta-o. Levanta a régua e golpeia o seio direito. De um lado a outro do mamilo. Faça._

Vacilante, Bella se golpeou com a regra. Aguilhoou contra sua ereta e tenra ponta e ela ofegou ligeiramente. Junto com a picada se produziu um curioso calor em seu sexo.

Edward disse:

— _Bem. Agora o outro. Um pouco mais forte._ — Ela obedeceu, sentindo-se decadente e estranha, mas muito excitada.

— _Tire suas calcinhas. _— Deslizando os finos dedos debaixo do elástico, Bella as desceu por suas suaves coxas. Moveu-se na cadeira de couro, resistindo um luxurioso impulso de roçar sua vagina nua em seu contrário.

— _Chupe seus dedos e logo se toque outra vez. Desta vez não quero que pare. Quero que goze para mim. No telefone._

— _Oh, Edward. Não posso..._

Ele a interrompeu.

— _Pare. Lembre, faça o que digo. É livre agora, Bella. Libertei você de todas as idiotices, dissimuladas resistências que nem sequer são uma parte do que realmente é. Simplesmente tomou emprestado de alguma parte e já não o necessita mais. É livre. Livre para me obedecer. Agora faça isso. Lamba seus dedos e goze. Para mim._

Suas palavras de algum jeito tiveram um efeito libertador. Ela não tinha necessidade de aferrar-se aos velhos sentimentos e limitações. Às velhas ideias de que o sexo era algo sujo e que estava por cima de tudo. Ela podia deixá-los ir, como uma serpente deslizando-se fora de sua velha pele.

Levantou a mão a sua boca, chupou seus dedos sensualmente, lentamente, como se Edward estivesse realmente ali para vê-la. Deixou cair à mão em seu sexo, abriu as pernas mais amplas, rodando para cima com os quadris para que sua vagina ficasse em um ângulo mais fácil para os dedos.

Ela segurou o auricular entre a cabeça e o ombro enquanto se esfregava, empurrando um dedo, logo dois, profundo dentro do túnel quente e úmido. Gostava da forma como seus músculos vaginais pareciam tomar medidas drásticas contra seus dedos.

— _Oh. _— se queixou em voz baixa, uma súbita imagem de um homem, com o rosto em sombras, inclinado sobre ela, beijando-a na boca, pressionando sua ereção contra ela. Esfregou seus clitóris, suspirando em voz baixa e rouca no telefone.

— _Sim. _— insistiu Edward. —_ Sim. Isso é tudo, minha doce gatinha, meu anjo. Foda-se com sua mão. Sim_. — Sua voz era muito baixa, quase rouca. —_ Faça a si mesma gozar, garota sexy. Sexy Bella. Faça. Faça isso por mim._

Sua respiração era rápida, seus dedos um borrão contra seus sedosos, escorregadios lábios de sua vagina. Em só uns momentos mais se arqueou contra sua mão e lançou um grito. Seu corpo se estremeceu de prazer enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam em todo seu sexo no momento de seu orgasmo. O telefone caiu quando ela jogou para trás a cabeça devido a uma reação primitiva, gozou mais forte do que alguma vez o havia feito em sua própria mão ou de alguém mais. Todos os pensamentos foram apagados pelo puro prazer físico.

Pouco a pouco sua ofegante respiração começou a regularizar-se e ela se agachou, procurando o receptor que se balançava na cadeira. Recolheu-o, e disse com acanhamento:

— _O telefone caiu. _

— _Isso ouvi. _— disse Edward, rindo levemente. —_ Vamos ter que conseguir um telefone sem fio. Essa é sua tarefa para a próxima vez. Um fone para as mãos ficarem livres. Eu não gosto de perder as coisas._

**. . .**

Seu chamado na manhã seguinte tomou por surpresa Bella. Não tinham posto uma data concreta para a próxima chamada, mas ela tinha suposto que seria de noite.

— _Oh, Edward! Olá. Não esperava sua chamada_. — Estava envergonhada agora à luz do dia sem vinho para abrandar a experiência da noite anterior.

— _Sei. Só queria dizer olá. Como está? Como se sente hoje?_

— _Quer dizer sobre o de ontem à noite? _

— _Sim. _

— _Sinto-me... _— deteve-se, seu acanhamento natural lutando com algo mais. Algo maravilhoso. Sorrindo amplamente, admitiu: —_ Sinto-me maravilhosa! Nunca tive tal experiência, Edward. Foi à experiência mais intensa de minha vida! Foi incrível! _— Se deteve, preocupando-se repentinamente de estar dizendo tolices.

Edward tranquilizou sua preocupação.

— _Estou tão contente, Bella. Eu gostei também. Isto é só o princípio. Podemos ir muito mais longe, já sabe. Iremos meu amor._

Bella se tranquilizou. Tinha ido por volta da cadeira de couro vermelho e agora se afundou nela. A bandeja de elementos que ela tinha comprado ainda descansava sobre a mesa a seu lado onde a tinha deixado. Sentiu uma calidez entre as pernas ao escutar sua voz profunda. Deixou cair uma mão na sua vagina, nua debaixo de sua roupa de dormir.

— _Bella, o que está fazendo?_

Bella se deteve, retirando sua mão. Poderia vê-la? Ela olhou pela janela à rua mais à frente. Não, é óbvio que não podia! Ele só estava dando conversação.

— _Oh, estou só, sabe, aqui sentada. Nada, de verdade. Vou me vestir._

— _Não está vestida?_

— _Bom, estou de camisola. _

— _Calcinhas? _

Sentiu o calor em seu rosto, quando respondeu:

— _Não. _

— _Abre as pernas, Bella. Toque a si mesma para mim. _— Lentamente se inclinou para trás nos braços da cômoda poltrona reclinável, estendendo suas longas pernas, subindo sua camisola. Tocou a vagina, brandamente estendendo os delicados lábios para encontrar seu centro. Sentia-se incrivelmente sexy, inclusive bonita.

— _Está molhada?_

— _Sim._ — sussurrou.

— _Bem. Tenho uma petição, uma instrução. Pode pensar que isto é estranho, mas com base a como reagiu ontem a noite com a régua penso que poderia encontrá-lo bastante, digamos, estimulante. _— Ela esperou seus dedos brincando brandamente sobre seus inchados lábios.

— _Tem os prendedores à mão? _

— _Sim. _

— _Bem. Quero que pegue um e o segure sobre seu mamilo. Vai doer, mas é uma dor boa. É um sinal de sua submissão para mim, Bella. É só um beliscão, mas que representa muito mais. Será uma pequena oferenda de sua parte de sua disposição a fazer algo por mim. Entende-me?_

— _Pôr um prendedor de roupa em meu mamilo? É isso o que disse? _— Bella sacudiu sua cabeça no telefone embora sua vagina estivesse quente e úmida.

— _É certo, Bella. Isso é o que disse. Recorda a regra? Você esteve duvidando então, também. E o que aconteceu? Sofreu? Vamos ver, quais foram suas palavras, "a experiência mais intensa de sua vida"? Confia em mim, querida. Eu sei o que estou fazendo._

Bella sacudiu sua cabeça novamente, embora fosse óbvio, ele não podia vê-la. E, entretanto, se ela fosse honesta, sua parte estava excitada pelo que ele estava demandando. Parecia tão decadente tão perigoso! Tentativamente Bella tomou um prendedor de roupa, acariciando a suave madeira, apertando para abrir o mecanismo de mola. Nervosamente, puxou seu mamilo com dois dedos e deixou que o prendedor de madeira se fechasse nele.

—_Oh!_ — Chiou ela no telefone. —_ Isso dói! _

—_Não se preocupe, não é perigoso. O que está sentindo? Além do beliscão no peito, o que é que seu corpo está dizendo? Pensa um momento e seja honesta. É importante que seja completamente honesta._

Bella ficou olhando seu mamilo, pressionado e preso pelo pregador e sua mão desceu à sua vagina. Estava escorregadia, a nata se filtravam em seus dedos. Ela estava incrivelmente úmida. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto esfregava seus clitóris.

Tomando uma profunda respiração, admitiu lentamente:

— _Estou quente, Edward. Estou quente e úmida. Sinto-me tão…_ — fez uma pausa, em busca da palavra, tentando descrever os sentimentos que eram tão novos. — S_into-me tão viva! Vibrante. Tão incrivelmente sexy. Não falsa como Bells, mas sim real._

— _Perfeito. _— respondeu Edward, com voz tensa por sua própria excitação. — _Coloque o pregador no outro, Bella. Quero que sinta a dentada de sua submissão com o beijo de seu orgasmo. Quero que goze para mim agora._

Bella se sentiu quase fraca atordoada com a necessidade. Ela agarrou o outro pregador de roupa e o abriu, segurando-o em seu tenro botão. Seus dedos brincaram contra seu inchado, necessitado sexo. Ela gemeu já não tímida, muito excitada para ser recatada.

— _Edward, oh, Edward. _— Sussurrou no telefone. O orgasmo foi rápido, roubando mais dela, seus gritos e suspiros fazendo honra a seu prazer.

Quando ela se inclinou para trás, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, Edward disse:

— _Tira os pregadores agora._

Bella os tirou, cortando um sopro de dor quando o fluxo do sangue voltou a licitar as terminações nervosas. Ela se acomodou pronta para uma longa conversa. Para sua consternação, Edward disse:

— _Tenho que ir agora, querida. Tenho que trabalhar hoje, mas eu queria estar conectado. Tenho uma tarefa para você, entretanto. Vou ligar outra vez esta noite, mas isto é o que quero que faça hoje..._

À medida que embalava o telefone, ela suspirava como uma colegial apaixonada.

Edward sussurrou:

— _Quem é?_

* * *

_**Olá novamente!**_

_**O que acharam? Quente, não?**_

_**Queria agradecer a aquela pessoas que deixaram seu comentário:**_

_**Debora Mel**_

_**Mila Cullen**_

_**AnnaCaroll**_

_**Pequena Safira**_

_**AndrezzaF**_

_**Christye-Lupin**_

_**E a aquelas que não deixaram nome!**_

_**Até semana que vem minha gente :D**_


	5. Chapter IV

**CAPITULO IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella fantasiava sem cessar com seu amante telefônico. Havia descrito a si mesmo para ela, ao redor de um metro e oitenta centímetros com o cabelo bagunçado e de cor ruiva. Disse-lhe que seu rosto não era nada do outro mundo. Tinha os olhos cor esmeralda. Havia quebrado o nariz com uma bola de beisebol no secundário e por isso lhe deixou uma espécie de torcedura. Falou de si mesmo com facilidade, rindo com auto desaprovação. Não parecia inseguro sobre seu aspecto ou com intenção de impressioná-la. Parecia cômodo em sua própria pele.

Encontrar-se-iam alguma vez? A ideia revoou por sua mente, mas ela a rechaçou. Ele havia feito alguma menção que ela não queria dissipar por lhe fazer vê-la. E de todos os modos, ela não estava preparada. Tinham mais que suficiente agora com esta louca e intensa relação telefônica. "Se não estiver quebrado, não o conserte." Seu pai tinha gostado de dizer, e agora ela estava de acordo.

A manhã transcorreu felizmente enquanto Bella ia de loja em loja no centro comercial, comprando as coisas bonitas que Edward tinha querido para ela. Comprou vários sutiãs que levantam os seios e estava encantada com a repentina divisão em seus seios. Vestiu um, pôs seu prático velho sutiã com excesso de lavagens em uma bolsa e o jogou no lixo logo que saiu da loja.

Comprou vários vestidos bonitos para o trabalho, nada chamativo, que não era seu estilo, mas estavam muito bem confeccionados e os decotes eram mais audazes do que estava acostumada. Comprou um par de jeans sexy que abraçavam seu traseiro, com um corte muito mais baixo e mais apertado do que estava acostumada a usar.

Logo depois de deter-se em uma loja de eletrônica para comprar um receptor de telefone, passou bastante tempo dando voltas no balcão de perfumes. O aroma que escolheu era suave, floral, mas com um toque de especiarias. Enquanto caminhava pelo centro comercial ficou cheirando seus pulsos e sorrindo.

Bella se deteve no pátio de comidas para comprar um café com leite. Sabia que estava gastando a última parte de seu salário. Terminou seu café, olhando a seu redor aos compradores apressados. Deu-se conta de que vários homens olhavam com admiração para sua direção. Que estranha sensação, já não era invisível. Ou talvez ela estivesse mal começando a aceitar que ela não tinha que sê-lo.

_**. . .**_

Dirigiu com nervosismo até o parque de estacionamento. Tinha estado esperando um antro de má reputação, com pouca luz e com os homens em sobretudos olhando furtivamente ao redor antes de tomar as revistas masculinas ou os pacotes de bonecas de plástico infláveis com bocas que prometiam um pedaço de céu.

Em troca, o Gato Púrpura estava brilhantemente iluminado com limpas e longas prateleiras rodeadas por todo tipo de artefato sexual imaginável! A pessoa atrás do balcão não era um libertino velho e sujo com um charuto queimado pendurando de seus lábios como ela o tinha imaginado, mas sim uma mulher mais jovem que Bella com cabelo arrepiado em loiro-branco e piercings na sobrancelha, nariz e lábio.

Ela sorriu com indiferença para Bella e lhe perguntou como podia ajudá-la. Bella gaguejou.

— _Oh, eu queria ver, sabe, quer dizer, já sabe..._ — murmurou algo ininteligível.

A mulher respondeu em voz alta:

— _O que? Não pude ouvi-la. _

— _Hã.._. — Bella se inclinou aproximando-se à mulher e lhe sussurrou: — _Vibradores. _

A jovem sorriu ante a derrota evidente de Bella. Assinalando à fila de pênis quase reais alinhados como soldadinhos de chumbo, disse:

— _Comprova estes. Só acabamos de recebê-los e não podemos manter o estoque! Parecem justamente como a coisa real! Ou ao menos isso me disseram. Eu prefiro às garotas para mim. _— De novo o amplo sorriso quando Bella se ruborizou.

Para ocultar sua confusão Bella se voltou para a fila de pênis de cor carne. Estavam organizados por tamanho, de razoável a ridículo e cada um tinha seu próprio conjunto de veias com aspecto autêntico e sulcos, com um jogo de bolas na base. Com cautela estirou a mão e tocou um membro de tamanho médio.

— _Adiante, pegue-o. Não vai mordê-la! _

Vacilante Bella pegou, ruborizando-se a um vermelho mais escuro, decidida a pretender uma facilidade que não sentia. Bella tocou o pênis, envolvendo os dedos ao redor de seu eixo, sem ser capaz de resistir a perguntar-se o que sentiria quando ela o utilizava em si mesmo. Ela nunca tinha duvidado masturbando-se e, de fato, o fazia quase todas as noites. Mas nunca tinha considerado comprar uma ajuda como esta. Olhou a etiqueta do preço. Oitenta e cinco dólares! Isso era ridículo! Rapidamente o localizou em seu lugar e passeou pela loja, com os olhos muito abertos.

Ela estava intrigada com os chicotes e varas que se mostravam ao longo das paredes. As pessoas realmente usavam isto? Como seria, sentir o aguilhão do couro contra a pele nua? Distraidamente Bella esfregou seu traseiro através de suas calças jeans novas.

Recordando as instruções de Edward, enfocou-se nos pênis de plástico, comprovando todos os modelos mais baratos incluindo os que funcionavam com baterias, que parecia um pouco ameaçador para ela. Não podia imaginar inserindo esse duro pênis de plástico em si mesma e excitar-se!

Seu olhar se dirigiu de novo aos vibradores de aparência real que lhe tinha recomendado a vendedora. Talvez não fosse tão extravagante, depois de tudo. Não valia ela oitenta e cinco dólares? Depois de tudo, tinha gasto apenas uma fortuna em toda essa roupa e sapatos novos. O que significavam outros oitenta e cinco dólares? Uma vez mais agarrou o pênis de tamanho médio e antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, disse:

— _Levarei esse._

_**. . .**_

— _Fez o que te pedi?_

— _Sim. _

— _Conte-me._

Bella se aconchegou contra a cadeira, tomando um gole do vinho a seu lado.

— _Bom, fui ao centro comercial e comprei todas as coisas. Logo cheguei em casa e… _

— _Hei, volta atrás! Quero escutar mais detalhes. Como se sentiu ao provar roupa íntima sexy? Como se parece em seus vestidos novos? Fale-me da boutique de sexo._

Tomando uma respiração profunda começou a lhe relatar, tratando de fazer a descrição divertida, deixando de lado seu próprio desconforto e vergonha. Edward ria e disse que havia feito muito bem e estava orgulhoso dela. Bella sorriu feliz. Por alguma razão, sua aprovação se havia convertendo em algo essencial para ela.

— _Já o utilizou?_

Bella se ruborizou. De fato, no momento em que tinha chegado em casa, Bella tinha desembrulhado o suave brinquedo de plástico de seu papel de seda púrpura e o lavou na pia. Tinha-o levado com ela a sua cadeira favorita. Desabotoando suas calças jeans, ela a tinha deslizado por suas pernas. Puxando suas calcinhas para baixo, apoiou o sedoso pênis de plástico em sua entrada. No último momento acrescentou um pouco de seu lubrificante pessoal a sua cabeça e voltou a tentar. Com cuidado, tinha impulsionado a ponta dentro dela, movendo-o para acomodá-lo.

Ao princípio estava vacilante, temerosa de machucar-se. Ela sempre tinha tido uma vaga apreensão aos objetos estranhos, como o especulo do ginecologista, entrando em seu corpo. Entretanto, desde que Edward a tinha instruído para comprá-lo, tinha perdido seu aspecto perigoso e se converteu em seu lugar em algo excitante e sensual.

Com cuidado, Bella o tinha pressionado dentro de seu apertado canal, desaparecendo finalmente em todo seu comprimento dentro dela. Deu-se conta que estava tensa como que esperando que a machucasse. Em lugar de dor, achou que gostava da sensação de tê-lo completamente em seu interior. Experimentalmente apertou seus músculos vaginais ao redor do eixo, sentindo um calafrio erótico através de seus quadris. Seus dedos tinham procurado seus clitóris e se esfregou enquanto deslizava o membro dentro e para fora de sua vagina. Sentia-se tão bem!

— _Oh foda-me, Edward. _— o tinha chamado em voz alta, quase sentindo seu corpo sobre o seu.

Gozou forte, sentada em sua cadeira, com as calças e as calcinhas caídas ao redor de seus tornozelos, seus pacotes espalhados a seus pés. Quando o coração de Bella se desacelerou, olhou a seu redor em um deslumbramento. Pouco a pouco tinha colocado suas calças para cima e tomado o vibrador agora gentil para uma lavagem com sabão na pia. Isto recordava a seguinte ordem de Edward.

Ela sorriu, recordando enquanto ela começou a lhe contar os sexys detalhe a Edward. Bella rara vez se incomodava com os banhos, em seu lugar saltava dentro e fora da ducha tão rápido como podia ensaboar-se e enxaguar-se. Mas as ordens de Edward tinham sido muito específicas. E ela os tinha seguido ao pé da letra, sentindo-se mimada e sensual quando o fez.

Tinha acendido várias velas, deixando que sua suave essência se misturasse com o da vaporosa e perfumada água. Tinha derramado duas medidas de algo chamado Sonhos de Sândalo, seu aroma impregnava ligeiramente o banheiro. Deixou-se cair na banheira, desfrutando da água quente, suave, perguntando-se por que ela nunca havia feito isto antes. Sentia-se sensual e viva enquanto seus músculos lentamente se aliviaram.

Ociosamente uma mão tinha baixado até sua vagina e a esfregou brandamente, sua mente envolvendo-se ao redor da imagem de Edward. Mais tarde ligaria para ela perguntaria se ela havia feito o que lhe pediu. Ela pensou a respeito de sua estranha, mas sexy petição por um momento enquanto se inundava na banheira. Logo depois de decidir que estava preparada, tirou perto da metade da água da banheira e se deslizou para frente, ancorando-se escarranchado sobre um e outro lado do grifo.

Ela tinha se estimulado na água, acomodando-se até que se sentiu cômoda e logo se moveu outra vez para que sua vagina se colocasse diretamente debaixo do jorro forte. Havia-se aconchegado como uma rã, olhando a água caindo em cascata sobre sua vagina aberta. Sentia-se lasciva. Travessa, mas deliciosa.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, tinha deixado cair sua cabeça para trás para inundar seu cabelo na água. Sua mente se acalmou quando a sensação ocupou seu lugar. A água se sentia mais e mais intensa pulsando contra seu sexo e sua respiração se fez rápida e superficial. Quando as partes de seu corpo fora da água se esfriaram, estremeceu-se, sentindo um empurrão em suas nádegas. Não lhe importava, entretanto. Adorava a sensação em seu sexo que era tão quente que compensava seus calafrios.

De repente se estremeceu, saltando e sacudindo-se debaixo do jorro implacável. Por longo momento a água fez amor com ela enquanto ondulada debaixo dela. Pouco a pouco seus espasmos se aliviaram e se deslocou para trás, girando o grifo mais quente. Quando a banheira se encheu acrescentou outra tampinha de óleo de banho. Finalmente ela saiu, secou-se com a toalha macia nova que tinha comprado para a ocasião.

Brincando Edward lhe disse:

— _Agora vamos sair da banheira, não é, Bella?_

Pôs-se a rir, pensando que ele não estava longe de ser mau quando ela já estava ansiosa para chegar à sensação de novo. Mas por agora ela estava mais que contente sentada aconchegada em sua suave poltrona reclinável, o auricular em seu ouvido, com as mãos livres.

— _Tem a corda, meu amor, cortada e assegurada como lhe disse? _

— _Sim_.

Ele disse que cortasse dois lances de um metro e meio da corda de nylon. Ela tinha que atá-los às pernas de sua cama, fazendo nós com laços ao final. Enquanto estava assegurando as cordas a sua cama, sua vagina se molhou, pulsando ligeiramente em suas novas calcinhas de seda. Ela tinha posto a régua e os prendedores junto a sua cama, junto com o tubo de lubrificante.

— _Está preparada, Bella?_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, de repente estava insegura.

— _Bella? _

É obvio, ele não podia ver o movimento de cabeça.

— _Sim, eu, acredito que sim. —_ ficou de pé, o auricular sem fio, lhe permitindo liberdade para passar de um cômodo a outro. Lentamente se dirigiu ao dormitório. Sentia-se elegante e sexy em seu novo robe de seda e calcinhas. Suas longas pernas estavam suaves e ligeiramente bronzeadas por seu fim de semana de passeios solitários ao longo do braço de rio perto de seu apartamento.

— _Tire as roupas e se deite na cama. _— Bella tirou o objeto de seda e as calcinhas. Nervosamente, ela se deitou, ajustando o auricular para maior comodidade. —_ Ponha as cordas em seus tornozelos. Amarre a si mesma para mim, Bella. Quero você atada à cama. É outro gesto simbólico para mim de sua boa disposição de submissão._

Bella se sentou, alcançando as cordas. Deslizou-se de um em um por vez através de seus tornozelos magros, sentindo os nós muito estirados, quando ela voltou a se deitar.

— _Preparado. _— disse, sentindo-se estranha, mas muito excitada. Suas pernas estavam obrigadas a separar-se pelo comprimento das cordas atadas debaixo da cama. Sua nua vagina estava amplamente estendida.

Sob a orientação de Edward, apertou um pouquinho de lubrificante em seus dedos. Ela baixou lentamente sua mão como ele ordenou, tocando e esfregando sua vagina. As cordas puxavam seus tornozelos, provocando a tensão enquanto ela se consumia em sua excitação. Quando ela estava claramente quente, ofegando no telefone, disse:

— _Para. Pegue a régua. _

A contra gosto Bella tirou sua mão de entre suas pernas. Ela queria gozar, mas também sabia que se esperasse Edward o faria muito mais intenso e emocionante para ela. Ela estava excitada pela sensação de sexy vulnerabilidade que as cordas tinham criado.

Edward ordenou:

— _Golpeia seus mamilos para mim, um de cada vez. Faça tão forte como pode suportá-lo. Procede._

Bella obedeceu, sentindo o aguilhão doce, vendo seus mamilos emergir ao duro tato da madeira.

Edward disse:

— _Agora esbofeteia sua vagina com ela. _

Bella assimilou o que havia dito. Não, ela não poderia. Os seios eram uma coisa, mas sua delicada vagina? Percebendo sua vacilação, Edward disse em voz baixa:

— _É fácil obedecer quando é algo que você já quer fazer. Faz-se mais difícil demonstrar sua submissão, quando é algo que te assusta. Se não estiver segura a respeito disto, só recorda. Sou eu. Pode confiar em mim. Não a dirigi mal, ainda, verdade? Não se afaste disto só porque é novo._

Zás! Ela golpeou seu próprio sexo com o lado plano, só levemente, mas suficiente para senti-lo. Apesar de suas dúvidas e seu medo, o calor já familiar começou a difundir-se através de suas veias, emanando como fogo desde seu centro. Sem ser dito, ela se golpeou de novo, mais forte.

— _Sim._ — ouviu cantarolar Edward através do auricular. Ela o golpeou de novo, tremendo e soltando a régua. Sem esperar por sua ordem expressa, começou a esfregar seus clitóris, que ainda estava, pela espetada da régua, inchado com a necessidade.

— _Oh, Edward. _— ela gemeu. As cordas puxavam seus tornozelos e se imaginou por um momento que era Edward quem a segurava. Ela estava em chamas. Todas as doces, lentas preparações da jornada, culminando em sua estranha, mas emocionante petição de golpear a si mesma com a régua, tinha-a deixado como uma cadela no cio, retorcendo-se em suas ataduras enquanto se masturbava com fúria, dizendo seu nome uma e outra vez, apesar de que ela não era consciente de que estava fazendo um som.

Quando ao final chegou, arqueando-se para cima, limitada pelas cordas, sua vagina se esmagou contra sua mão, gritando sua paixão. Caindo para trás contra a cama, ela ficou imóvel, seu peito palpitante, seu corpo coberto de um fino brilho de suor. Edward estava em silêncio no outro extremo, embora estivesse consciente de sua respiração.

Poderia alguma vez conhecer homem que a conduzia a sua selvageria? Sentir seus lábios roçando sobre os dela, ser sustentada em seus braços? Estava preparada para um passo tão grande? Nestes últimos dias Edward tinha tecido uma deliciosa rede de fantasia e prazer ao redor dela. Estava disposta a rasgar seus delicados fios, talvez arriscando o que compartilhavam finalmente obrigada a admitir que fosse pouco mais que um sonho?

— _Bella, está bem?_

— _Sim. _— respondeu ela, de repente sentindo-se muito sozinha.

— _Bella. É hora de que nos encontremos._

Como se pode conciliar a fantasia e a realidade? Ele, finalmente, havia-o dito. Seu primeiro impulso foi gritar "Não!" Entretanto, isso era louco, não? Não se dava tempo para conhecer o homem que se converteu em seu mundo? O homem que despertava cada um de seus pensamentos e inclusive se deslizava como a fumaça frisando-se em seus sonhos? Edward Cullen, o homem que ela acreditava que não ia fazer nada, finalmente, queria conhecê-la! Como podia dizer que não?

"Não gostará. É uma perdedora na vida real. Se dará conta e tudo terá terminado." Bella tratou de silenciar a voz desagradável em sua cabeça. A mesma voz que a tinha convencido de não ir ao baile de graduação da secundária, que não ensaie para as peças de teatro na universidade, que não escolha uma carreira que a deixasse muito no centro de atenção.

À medida que o longo silêncio se estendia Edward disse brandamente:

— _Esperarei querida. Tanto como o necessitar. Vou ligar para você amanhã, de acordo? Só para ver como está._

Sentiu que seu coração se retorcia de culpa pela tristeza que ouviu que espreitava detrás de seu tom leve, mas se limitou a dizer:

— _Está bem. Boa noite, Edward._

Bella jazia em sua cama muito depois de que tinha desligado, discutindo com ela sobre encontrar-se com o homem de seus sonhos. Não era uma perdedora, já não. Ao Edward não gostaria que ela estivesse escutando essas velhas vozes em sua cabeça. Recordaria-lhe como se sentia diferente agora, sexual e viva, linda e vibrante! Por que não ia conhecê-lo? Era o seguinte passo natural. Era o correto, apesar de seus temores. Finalmente ela foi capaz de fechar os olhos, à deriva para dormir com os pensamentos de seu misterioso amante fundindo-se em sonhos quentes.

* * *

_**Oi gente! Tudo bem? O que acharam do capitulo, calor não é? Avisando que o próximo é o ultimo capitulo:/**_

_**Não quero fazer delongas, além de estar morrendo de cólica ainda estou com dor de cabeça :/**_

_**Obrigada as querida: Yasmin Carolline, AnnaCaroll, Cris, Debora Mel, Mila Cullen, AndrezzaF, Renally e Christye-Lupin!**_


	6. Chapter V

**CAPITULO V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Quero. Só estava sendo estúpida ontem à noite._

Edward pôs-se a rir quando Bella soltou estas palavras antes que ele chegasse a dizer olá. Estava sentado no balcão de sua cobertura de Los Angeles, desfrutando do ar fresco da madrugada, um copo de suco recém espremido a seu lado.

Quando ela não tinha respondido a noite anterior a seu desejo de conhecê-la, ele havia sentido que seu coração se paralisava ao dar-se conta do muito que lhe importava. Agora era como se um parafuso se afrouxasse e podia respirar de novo.

— _Estou tão contente, Bella. Posso voar este fim de semana._

Ele alugaria um jato privado, encontrando-a no restaurante de seu hotel. Ele sabia que ela se sentiria mais cômoda em um lugar neutro. Falaram durante um momento, Edward brandamente tirando os temores de Bella com respeito a uma reunião cara a cara. Irritava-o pensar que ela tinha passado a vida sentindo-se "menos que" devido à desconsiderada criação e à crueldade ocasional de idiotas equivocados. Que ternura que tinha sentido por ela! Quando ela finalmente admitiu em uma rajada de palavras:

— _Você pode pensar que estou muito magra, muito tímida, poderia cheirar estranho, meu traseiro é muito plano, vou ter mau hálito, não serei capaz de dar bons beijos..._

Edward lhe confessou que tinha alguns dos mesmos temores, que alguém que se encontrava com alguém que lhes importava pela primeira vez estava destinado a sentir-se nervoso. Sentia-se confiante, disse-lhe, que esses temores desapareceriam no segundo que seus lábios se tocassem.

_**. . .**_

Tinha planejado compartilhar o jantar com ela em primeiro lugar, romper o gelo, ajudá-la a relaxar-se. Sentado no bar do restaurante, ficou de pé quando ele a viu entrar. Só poderia ser Bella, sua Bella. Largos, escuros olhos, uma boca de casulo de rosa, o cabelo castanho ondulado com reflexos vermelhos brilhavam sob as luzes suaves. Seu corpo era comprido e magro em seu bonito vestido vermelho, seus seios altos e doces, fazendo-o salivar. Parecia nervosa enquanto ela examinava o salão por um homem ao que nunca tinha conhecido.

Por que nenhuma vez trocaram fotos? Ao princípio tudo tinha sido uma brincadeira, uma fantasia divertida de desenvolver e explorar com a mulher intrigante no outro extremo do telefone. As fotos poderiam arruiná-lo, poderiam não encaixar em seus respectivos sonhos idealizados. Então, quando tinha chegado a conhecê-la, a apreciar a oferenda pura de sua submissão sexual e sensual a ele, sua imagem não lhe tinha importado. Deu-se conta de que preferia esperar para ver a coisa real.

A mulher que via agora era linda enquanto girava para ele, rompendo seu rosto em um sorriso deslumbrante, seus olhos faiscantes. Moveram-se juntos em um abraço, ela descansando sua suave bochecha contra seu peito. Cheirava maravilhosamente, ele ansiava beijar esses lábios. Percebeu que suas mãos tremiam enquanto lhe acariciava seu suave cabelo.

Ela se separou dele, dizendo o que ele tinha estado pensando.

— _Eu não poderia comer agora mesmo. Seria me adiantar muito sugerir que subamos a seu quarto? _— Sua voz deliciosa, sensual foi inclusive mais atraente em pessoa. Edward sentiu que seu membro se desdobrava em suas calças, sua ereção dura como uma rocha.

Subiram no elevador com paredes de madeira a seu piso, compartilhando o mesmo com dois homens de negócios que olhavam fixamente para frente. Edward utilizou seu cartão-chave e abriu a porta, gesticulando para Bella para que entrasse primeiro. Quando ele fechou a porta atrás dele, seu cuidadosamente contido controle desapareceu. Sua promessa a si mesmo de ir lento com ela, a seu mesmo ritmo de acordo a suas necessidades, ficou no esquecimento.

Tomando-a em seus braços, ele a empurrou forte contra a parede. Sua boca forçou a que a dela se abrisse e sua língua encontrou a sua, lhe tirando a respiração enquanto a beijava. Tinha as mãos a ambos os lados de seu rosto, seus dedos enredados em seu cabelo. Seu beijo era impossivelmente doce, seus suspiros entrecortados o estavam deixando louco de desejo. Finalmente se retirou enquanto a Bella faltava o fôlego, apoiada fracamente contra a parede.

— _Bella _— sussurrou —_ É linda._ — Bella se ruborizou docemente, enquanto ele se inclinava roçando ligeiramente seus lábios com os seus e logo provando a pele suave no espaço de sua garganta. Ela estava respirando com força e ele podia sentir seu coração pulsando contra o seu. Sabia que tinha que ir mais lento, mas ele estava em chamas, desesperado para conseguir a mulher que tinha provocado e adorado de longe durante todo este tempo.

Suas mãos encontraram seus seios, acariciando e logo se deslizando para baixo por seu corpo, por sua saia, entre as pernas. Sua mão se deslizou debaixo do vestido. Tomou sua vagina por cima de sua roupa interior, que estava úmida com seu desejo. Bella gemeu, empurrando contra ele como um animal no cio. Edward conseguiu controlar seu impulso de rasgar o vestido de seu corpo.

Em seu lugar, começou lentamente a desabotoar os pequenos botões que corriam ao longo de sua parte dianteira. Ela não tratou de detê-lo, embora afastasse a cabeça. Seu acanhamento só alimentou sua paixão selvagem. Quando o vestido se abriu, olhou fixamente a seus seios, que estavam belamente comprimidos em cetim rosa e rendas. Edward inclinou o rosto para baixo, inundando-se no decote e respirando profundamente enquanto pressionava seus seios juntos de cada lado.

Ao chegar a suas costas, Edward liberou o broche de seu sutiã pelo que se abriu, pendurando inutilmente por cima de seus redondos, altos seios. As mãos de Bella se levantaram para cobrir seu peito. Brandamente Edward as apartou. Inclinou sua cabeça, sua boca procurando o mamilo. Tomando-o delicadamente entre os dentes, sentiu-o aumentar-se e endurecer-se com o desejo. Ela gemeu enquanto mamava o outro seio, com suas mãos apertando a cabeça dele.

Edward passou suas mãos por seu ventre plano e sobre a curva de seus quadris. Ajoelhando-se, deslizou as mãos por suas suaves e magras pernas, tirando as correias de suas sandálias de saltos enquanto ela amavelmente saía delas. De pé outra vez, empurrou o vestido aberto por seus ombros, deixando que revoasse no chão. Colocando os dedos no elástico de suas calcinhas, as puxou baixando por suas coxas longas, as arrastando passando suas panturrilhas até os tornozelos.

De joelhos, inclinou sua cara aproximando-se a seu sexo, inalando seu aroma embriagador. Bella fechou de repente suas pernas.

— _Não posso. Por favor. _— suplicou ela.

— _Oh meu amor. _— sussurrou meigamente Edward. Docemente esfregou o nariz contra seus suaves cachos do púbis. —_ Não fique nervosa, garota angelical. É tão suave. Cheira tão doce. Igual à madressilva. Quero prová-la. Recorda você me pertence. Sabemos agora que isso é certo, não? Estamos juntos por fim e me pertence. E agora… _— ficou de pé, tomou a mão e a levou para a grande, alta cama no centro do quarto. —_ Quero que o demonstre._

Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de sua amante para que sua cara ficasse à altura do sexo dela e abriu suas coxas com suas fortes mãos. Bella lutava apesar de que estava tão excitada que pensava que poderia gozar por nada mais que o toque de seus dedos. Tentou fechar suas coxas, quase levantando-se, mas ele era muito forte para ela.

— _Bella, deixa estas tolices. Quero você. Quero prová-la. _— Abriu seus lábios vaginais com os dedos brandamente. Bella lutou de novo, o sangue golpeando em sua cara e em seu pescoço. Ela nunca tinha permitido que um homem a olhasse aí em baixo muito menos lamber!

— _Por favor. —_ lhe rogou sua voz entrecortada.

Edward falou em voz baixa, apesar de suas fortes mãos ainda agarrando suas coxas despindo sua vagina a seu ansioso olhar.

— _Sou eu, Bella. Se esqueça de todas as noções preconcebidas que tenha sobre sua vagina ou sobre o sexo oral ou algo que a esteja incomodando. Não se esqueça você me pertence. Ofereça-se com graça, minha garota encantadora._

Sua mão estava tocando seu sexo, brandamente esboçado as doces curvas de seus lábios com suaves sussurros de seus dedos, enquanto que a outra mão firmemente ainda segurava suas coxas. Bella cedeu muito necessitada de seu toque para resistir mais. Quando Edward roçou sua vagina de novo com os dedos, Bella se estremeceu de prazer. Seus dedos se deslizavam para baixo, procurando sua entrada, extraindo a umidade e voltando a cair por cima de seus clitóris.

— _Ooooh. _— gemeu baixo e gutural, fechando os olhos. Lentamente Edward encaixou sua cabeça perto de sua aberta vagina, tocando o capuz de seus clitóris com a língua. Bella se estremeceu, mas não se afastou. Edward se inclinou para diante, respirando profundamente e logo lhe passou a língua em um comprido, doce varrido, como um gato em sua nata. Suas mãos estavam em cada coxa, mantendo-as abertas quando sua língua procurou o centro dela. Ela começou a lutar de novo, mas ele a segurava.

O puro prazer, a quente fusão do êxtase de sua boca em seu sexo finalmente pôs em curto-circuito seu cérebro, apagando os temores.

— _Doce Jesus! —_ Bella gritou enquanto sua língua brincava com ela com sua promessa de uma intensa liberação. Bella se afundou de novo na cama, cedendo ao fim a sua invasão amorosa. Ele a lambeu e a amamentou até que ela estava gemendo e ofegando, com suas mãos lhe agarrando a cabeça, segurando-o contra ela enquanto baixava os quadris pela desenfreada necessidade.

À medida que seu corpo se estremecia e resistia em seu contrário, Edward a seguiu beijando e lambendo. Seus gritos se converteram em um comprido lamento de êxtase quando ela gozou mais forte e mais longo do que alguma vez o havia feito em sua vida. Fracamente ela o afastou, a sensação afligindo seus sentidos. Edward se sentou sobre seus calcanhares, limpando a boca com o dorso da mão. Tinha os olhos brilhantes de luxúria enquanto a observava lentamente sentar-se, seu longo cabelo ocultando seu rosto.

Ficou de pé lentamente em frente de sua amante nua. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido em uma camisa amarela pálida com botões e calça negra. Quando Bella o observou, ele lentamente desabotoou a camisa e a empurrou de seus largos ombros, a deixando cair ao grosso tapete a seus pés.

Seu peito era musculoso e forte, com cabelo encaracolado em um triângulo no esterno, afinando-se em uma linha reta até seu ventre.

— _Levante-se. _— ordenou, com os olhos brilhantes. —_ Ajoelhe-se diante de mim e desabotoa meu cinturão. Tira-o e me dê isso._

Os olhos de Bella se abriram como pratos, mas se apressou a obedecer, de joelhos a seus pés, seus dedos tremendo um pouco ao desabotoar o cinturão de couro suave. Levantou-o para ele e seus dedos se fecharam sobre os dela por um momento, acalmando seus tremores em sua grande e cálida mão.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira e indicou com gestos a Bella que se pendurasse sobre seu colo. Ficou de pé vacilante, seus braços ao redor de seu torso, enquanto mordia o lábio.

— _Oh, Edward — _ela começou a protestar.

— _Cale-se agora. _— admoestou com doçura. — _Você necessita isto, meu amor. É uma prova mais de que você é minha. Não sente, inclusive através de seu medo, o desejo do beijo deste couro suave? _— Bella estava em frente de seu amante, olhando o cinturão de cor marrom-melosa que tinha em suas mãos. Sua parte inferior de fato se estremeceu a espera de seu contato.

Deixou escapar um suspiro longo e lento. Ela tinha chegado muito longe para negá-lo agora.

— _Sim. _— admitiu. —_ Sim, tenho medo, mas sim, quero-o. Sempre o quis só que eu nunca soube antes. Por favor, Edward. Usa-o. Utiliza-o em mim. Necessito-o._

A voz dela era baixa, o sexo ao natural em seu tom. Edward sorriu com ternura, mas seus olhos estavam ardendo. Ele a puxou para frente, forçando-a sobre seus joelhos. Bella se sustentou em suas pernas, equilibrando-se contra ele, apertando seus olhos fechados, esticando seu corpo. Em lugar da cortante dor para o que ela havia se preparando, só sentiu o suave golpe do couro contra seu traseiro, apenas algo mais que uma palmada.

Relaxou-se um pouco, facilitando seu agarre sobre as pernas dele, tomando uma respiração profunda. O próximo golpe não foi tão suave. Cada golpe era um pouco mais forte que o anterior até que ela ofegava, uma vez mais agarrando-se com força às pernas da calça. Seu traseiro estava em chamas e ela se retorcia e se contornava contra ele, tentando evitar a constante chuva de couro contra suas bochechas. Ela percebeu que cada golpe era como um toque direto a seu sexo, que estava ardendo agora, jorrando com necessidade.

Finalmente, ela não podia tolerar mais e suas mãos tamparam sua parte traseira, tentando proteger-se dos golpes. Edward deixou cair à correia e ela sentiu que suas mãos acariciavam a ardência em lentos e suaves círculos.

— _Que valente e maravilhosa garota é. _— murmurou, e Bella sentiu uma onda de orgulho submisso. Levantou-a uma posição sentada em seu colo, enquanto brandamente beijou sua bochecha.

— _O que diz? _— Edward perguntou, tentando parecer severo, embora seus olhos estivessem dançando.

— _Obrigada. _— sussurrou ela, sentindo-o.

Pouco a pouco Bella ficou de pé, todo rastro de acanhamento ou vergonha se foi. Estendeu-lhe a mão e Edward a tomou, o que lhe permitiu ajudá-lo a parar. Sem dizer uma palavra, Bella se ajoelhou diante de seu amante. Primeiro tirou seus mocassins. Brandamente lhe baixou as meias, deslizando cada uma cuidadosamente por seu pé. Edward ficou em silêncio, permitindo a Bella marcar o ritmo.

De joelhos, lhe desabotoou a braguilha e com um repentino impulso lascivo, arrastou para baixo seu zíper com os dentes.

Puxou suas calças passando por sua considerável ereção e para debaixo de suas musculosas coxas e panturrilhas. Ele saiu de sua calça e ficou em cueca de algodão negro, seu pênis claramente delineado contra o tecido.

Bella estava como hipnotizada enquanto tirava a roupa íntima do corpo dele. Ela nunca tinha examinado realmente a um homem nu. Os homens se deitaram em sua cama e utilizado seu corpo, mas nunca tinha tido a inclinação ou o impulso erótico de explorá-los desta forma. Deu-se conta de repente que ela devia ter sido uma amante muito aborrecida.

Esqueceu-se dos velhos namorados quando ela se centrou no corpo nu de Edward. Ela se encontrava consumida por este magnífico homem. Queria inalá-lo, tomá-lo em si mesma, para fundir-se com ele em algum nível profundo. Esquecendo sua própria prudência e temores, afundou o nariz em seu pelo púbico, saboreando sua almiscarada, sexual essência.

Sem sua solicitude ou, de fato sua permissão, sua boca se abriu e Bella lambeu a cabeça do membro de Edward, deslizando sua língua sensualmente sobre sua cúpula suave. Gostava de sua textura esponjosa e o tato sedoso de seu eixo. Sua língua riscou a linha de uma só veia palpitante que ia verticalmente ao longo de seu centro. Mentalmente comparou seu perfeito membro com o brinquedo que havia gastado tanto dinheiro na loja de sexo.

Este era imensamente mais belo. Era cálido e flexível a seus beijos, embora duro como o ferro por baixo da pele suave. Edward se queixou em voz baixa quando tomou o eixo na boca, inclinando-se sobre ele para tomá-lo mais profundo. Deslizou-se para baixo, tomando tanto como pôde e logo se deslizou para trás, massageando com os lábios e a língua enquanto ela se movia. Suas mãos acariciavam suas bolas, instintivamente mantendo um toque delicado, apesar de que sua boca estava se movendo mais rápido agora quando sua própria luxúria incentivava seus beijos.

— _Bella, meu amor. _— murmurou Edward, agarrando um punhado de seus cabelos grossos para manter o equilíbrio contra seu perfeito ataque. Bella sentiu seu prazer pulsando em seu pênis. Sentia-se selvagem e poderosa, uma primitiva deusa do sexo controlando seu amante com a língua e as mãos.

Estava ansiosa para que ele alcançasse o orgasmo, antecipando o suave disparo de líquido nacarado contra sua língua. Mas em lugar de gozar em sua boca, ele se afastou sua respiração entrecortada, seu corpo quente ao tato.

— _Não, não ainda. —_ ofegou. — _Ainda não. Quero fazer amor com você._

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos muito abertos, fixos nele. Deu-se conta das linhas do sorriso gravado em ambos os lados da cara. Isto era um homem amável, ela podia ver. Mas agora seus olhos estavam encapuzados com a luxúria, que acendia ainda mais seu desejo. Alcançando as calças descartadas, Edward tirou um pacote prateado. Rapidamente se deslizou a camisinha pré-lubrificada por cima de sua ereção enquanto Bella se deitou na cama.

Caiu sobre ela, seu corpo forte imobilizando-a enquanto lhe beijava a boca. Ele guiou a cabeça de seu membro a sua escorregadia entrada e Bella gemeu, deslocando seu corpo para recebê-lo. Provocativamente ele sustentou a si mesmo fora, só a ponta de seu membro tocava sua umidade. Retirou-se quando ela se arqueou para frente até que seu membro revoou ligeiramente por cima da vagina. Lentamente desceu de novo. Desta vez foi um pouco mais longe, só entrando nela, fazendo-a gemer.

— _Por favor. _— sussurrou ela, sua voz amadurecida com a necessidade.

— _Por favor, o que? _— Edward brincou.

Esquecendo sua reticência, seus anos de adaptado comportamento tímido, Bella soltou:

— _Por favor, foda-me! Por favor! Necessito-o tanto!_

Bella se sentia como se tivesse febre. Sua vagina nua estava inchada e brilhante. Edward se inundou nela, extraindo um grito de prazer de sua amante.

— _Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus! _— gemeu ela, retorcendo-se e contornando-se debaixo dele, desesperada para ter seu eixo perfeito cada vez mais profundamente em seu interior. Sua boca cobriu a dela em um beijo apaixonado quando ele empurrou dentro dela. Com cada movimento de seu púbis contra ela devastava seu congestionado clitóris. Quando tomou seus pulsos, segurando seus braços sobre sua cabeça, Bella se sentiu exaltada na crista de um tumultuoso orgasmo.

Suas mãos fortes e seu corpo a sustentavam abaixo enquanto ele a reclamava da mais primária e deliciosa forma, enviado Bella a precipitar-se sobre o bordo de um cegador prazer. Ela gritou seu nome enquanto gozava, corcoveando por debaixo dele, enquanto ele a abraçava. Empurrou duro em seu interior, seu corpo estremecendo-se por sua liberação em uma série de tremores que finalmente cedeu e caiu pesadamente contra ela.

Os amantes ficaram imóveis, banhados em suor, seus corações golpeando um contra outro como tambores. Por último, Edward se levantou sobre os cotovelos e lhe afastou o cabelo com ternura do rosto de Bella, alisando sua suave bochecha com o dedo. Sorriu-lhe sonhadoramente enquanto ele rodava a seu lado, tomando-a em seus braços.

— _Bella. _— disse em voz baixa. —_Eu a amo. _

Bella não respondeu imediatamente. Seu coração lhe doía de fato pela alegria no peito ante suas palavras. Como o silêncio se estendia entre eles, Edward se moveu ainda a seu lado, seu corpo tenso. Deu-se conta de que estava esperando sua resposta.

— _Amo você, Edward_. — respondeu ela, sabendo que isto era a coisa mais verdadeira que jamais havia dito.

O corpo de Edward se aliviou e ele suspirou. Era um suspiro de alívio. Bella se deu conta que não tinha dado por feito sua resposta. Agora ele a abraçou com força, esfregando sua bochecha contra seu pescoço. Sentiu uma grande ternura apoderar-se dela para o homem ao que olhava com reverência.

Depois de um tempo ela se separou de Edward, que a deixou ir. Sentou-se, apoiou o queixo sobre suas pernas e rodeou seus braços ao redor delas. Rindo com alegria, disse:

— _Homem, morro de fome! Realmente eu poderia ir com um pobre menino de Nova Orleans. O que pensa? Conheço esse grande lugar Cajún não longe daqui, se não se importa de comer em uma imersão._

Edward pôs-se a rir por sua vez, seus olhos verdes brilhantes na penumbra.

—_Parece perfeito. Têm cerveja gelada?_

— _Sempre pronta._ — Ela sorriu de novo, já que começou a vestir-se.

_**. . .**_

Abaixo no vestíbulo o porteiro assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Boa noite. —_ Os olhos do homem se deslizaram até a forma de Bella, a admiração em seus olhos. Ao sair do edifício, a mão de Edward caiu casualmente no traseiro de Bella, apertando-o através do tecido do vestido enquanto se apoiava nele.

O porteiro suspirou enquanto observava o jovem casal desaparecer na noite. Com nostalgia disse a ninguém:

— _Alguns meninos têm toda a sorte._

* * *

_**Finalmente chegamos ao fim! Quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês pessoas que tiraram um momento de seu tempo para vir aqui e comentar ou até mesmo somente visitar.**_

_**Rosangela Pattz, AndrezzaF, Wilva, Christye-Lupin, Renally, Mila Cullen Yasmin Carolline, AnnaCaroll, Cris, Debora Mel, Pequena Safira, Bells Cullen e outras que não deixaram comentários, mas tiveram sua presença.**_

_**É muito gratificante ter vocês aqui. **_

_**Bem, então até a próxima!**_


End file.
